Solace
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Jasmine is feeling upset and angry after Shawn's misunderstood mishap in the jousting challenge. Now all she wants is time alone. What happens when a certain Chris wannabe decides to help her out in all of this? Takes place after the episode "A Blast From The Past". Short Tophmine one-shot.


**"Solace"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama or any of its characters. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, I figured I do this little Jasmine/Topher fic since I felt a little bit bored with my life. I'm not sure how good this is, but I still hope you'll like it! Enjoy!  
**

**P.S.: Takes place after the events of "A Blast From The Past".**

* * *

Ticked off.

The only two words that would best describe a person. It would start out with one little insult and attack directed to him. And then the person would build off some steam flowing around his/her brain, and in retaliation, they would blow up directly at the attacker's face. It was as simple as that.

Apparently, a tall adventuring amazon by the name of Jasmine was the recipient of an attack by a zombie-obsessed nutcase named Shawn. There was a challenge that forced each teams to grab a baton and make three XXX's just to grab the victory. Shawn on the other hand, decided to go out into the woods and using his knowledge of zombie movies, decided to become a zombie himself in order to scare off the so-called moss monster that he saw last night.

Jasmine was a bit worried about him at first, thinking that he must've been lost in the woods. But she was relieved when Chef Hatchet brought Shawn back to the island. She was afraid that he might have been killed for a minute.

However, when it came to the jousting matchup, things really got out of hand.

It all happened when Jasmine went up against Shawn.

Both look determined to win one for their respective teams.

She was ready and he was ready.

At the count of three, they went right at it. Their hands clenched onto their jousting sticks harder than ever. And when they approached each other, Shawn had shouted out "Zombie!" which confused the Aussie at first. But then that's when Jasmine realized...

...

...

...that he had hit her, therefore knocking her into the water.

Jasmine then got out of the water, hoping that she would show good sportsmanship to Shawn. But frankly, all Jasmine did was snap and scream at him. The zombie nut was frightened of the way she threatened and scared him from her tone of voice. Her outburst forced Shawn to get left in the dust.

The sun was now setting as the rest of the teams all went back to their strongholds. The Kinosewak team on top of the treehouse, and the Maskwak team in the dark dirty cave. As usual, Jasmine went on top of the treehouse, wrapping a rope around her leg (just to prevent her from falling off the huge tree branch), and watching time go by from looking at the sunset.

The only thing she did was mutter under her lips.

"I can't believe I feel so stupid having to think about Shawn so much," Jasmine muttered to herself, "I can't even believe that I worried about him. I thought he was sweet and kind, but all he has to do is think about zombies so damn much! To hell with him. Shawn can go rot with the rest of his zombies. I don't want anything to do with him anymore..."

Jasmine was not in a happy mood. She had anger growing out of her from left to right. She wanted to break something so bad, just to get rid of her stress. Unfortunately for her, there weren't tiny branches all across this tree for her to break, so that was completely out of the question.

So what was Jasmine gonna do now?

Unfortunately, the clouds were settling in, which meant that it was gonna rain. She didn't care if she wanted to get soaked in some torrential downpour. At least it was better than having to talk with Shawn so much.

"That's right, rain, bring it on." Jasmine said, whispering to the sky, "I ain't afraid of nothing."

As much as Jasmine wanted to get soaked by the rain (which was coming any minute now), she didn't get to as she was cut off by an unexpected voice:

"Hey Jasmine, you wanna come inside?"

"No Shawn, I don't want you talking to me anymore!" Jasmine shouted.

The voice spoke once again, but suddenly, the person who was speaking to her didn't sound like Shawn at all. It sounded more like one of her teammates, basically Topher.

"It's actually me, Topher." He replied.

"Ohhhh, sorry about that, mate." Jasmine said, clearing her throat, "I'm actually fine, thank you."

Suddenly, Topher started climbing up the tree and looked right to her with his precious green eyes.

"Don't tell me you're gonna think of getting wet, are you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's what I live for, mate." Jasmine nodded.

"It may not be worth it concerning it's gonna storm soon." Topher replied, "Why don't you come on inside. Max is treating us to berries that he found in the woods. But the only way we'll be able to get our hands on them is that if we pledge allegiance to him and bow down."

"I'm fine, I don't want any." Jasmine shook her head no.

"Really?" Topher raised his eyebrow, "They're actually really good and youthful for a face like-"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT ANY, OKAY?" Jasmine shouted.

However, her shouting managed to scare Topher a bit, yet he still hung on to the tree as tightly as he could.

"Okay, so you don't want any." He nodded, "It's okay, I understand what you're feeling. Carry on."

Feeling hesistant, Topher started to climb back down the tree a bit slowly. Apparently, he wanted to be careful not let one of his legs slip from them wooden ledges.

Before he could even make it down, he heard sobbing and sniffling noises coming from that big branch over the treehouse. The same big branch where Jasmine was always sleeping in at nights.

Suddenly, Topher had realized that Jasmine was crying.

Making sure for himself, the Chris McLean wannabe ascended back up to the tree without any warning. When he got back up, he noticed a tear shedding from her cheek. Trying not to surprise her, Topher spoke softly to the Aussie.

"Are you crying?" He replied.

Seeing him, Jasmine quickly wiped away her tears and came up with an excuse.

"Oh, no I'm not." Jasmine replied, "It must've been from this misty fog. Makes me tear up."

"Are you sure?" Topher said, "Because I'm certain I heard some sort of crying."

"It was from the fog, _mate_." Jasmine spoke sternly at him.

"Okay, just making sure." He nodded, therefore leaving her to fend for herself.

But Topher never left. He was still attached to the tree while staring at her. He felt a little concerned for her to be exact. Quite frankly, Topher had never seen a cute girl sad in front of him, especially if a cute girl was tall and statuesque as Jasmine. He knew something was up.

"It's about Shawn, isn't it?" Topher spoke out.

"When did you know?" She sighed, giving up instantly.

Before he could explain things, Topher got on top of the branch where Jasmine was sitting. Holding on to the branch with his bare hands, he spoke on some more.

"Truth is, I've seen how the way he cares about you." Topher replied, "I mean, the guy was trying to apologize what he did to you. It's not Shawn's fault that he mistook you for a zombie. I mean, sometimes he can be a little warped in the mind, but he didn't know what he was doing."

"Oh, I knew what he was doing, Topher." Jasmine butted in, "Did you see the way that mate hit me?"

"Jasmine, it was only an accident." He clearly informed her.

"Yeah, right." She said out of pity.

"But Shawn really means it." Topher replied once again, "All Shawn wanted was an apology and you ended up snapping at him. After all, it was all about friendly competition with each other. What he did wasn't personal, Jasmine. He was just having fun with it. I'm certain you'd have fun with the whole thing if you hit Shawn instead, but at least he'd still forgive you for what you were trying to do. Can't you just let this little grudge slide between you and Shawn? I mean, all he wants is one apology."

Suddenly, Topher's words struck a sudden nerve with Jasmine. Yet it wasn't an irritating nerve to be exact. Was Topher actually right? Was she acting a little harsh on Shawn, despite the fact he mistook her as a zombie? Maybe she should've never been so rudely to him in the first place.

"You're right, Topher." Jasmine nodded, "Maybe I have been acting a _little_ hard on him to begin with."

"Little?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe I acted way too hard on him." Jasmine said, correcting her statement, "I guess he was trying to be sincere what happened. Maybe making Shawn feel bad was perhaps a mistake."

"That-a girl." Topher said with a smile.

"Maybe I should try apologizing to him tomorrow." Jasmine suggested to herself, "That should help get rid of the guilt."

"Now you're talking." He winked at her.

As soon as Topher was getting off the branch, Jasmine spoke out to him again.

"You know Topher, even though you may be a little irritating due to your bragging about the host and all, but the truth is, you're really a good friend." Jasmine said, smiling widely at him.

"Well, yeah..." He chuckled, hiding his blush away from her.

Hearing the rumbles of thunder come across the sky, Topher finally managed to go down through the tree without any of his skin being scraped off from the wood. He then spoke up to Jasmine, who was still hanging around the branch.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come inside?" He shouted up to her, "Because it's gonna get-"

"Of course, mate!" Jasmine shouted back at him, therefore quickly changing her mind about being outside in the rain.

Luckily, she managed to climb back down and join Topher and the rest of Team Kinosewak inside a warm toasty treehouse, where the rain soon poured non-stop for the rest of the night. Hopefully, Jasmine can do the right thing whenever she sees Shawn and tell her how much his apology meant so much to her. And she hopes that her apology would mean a lot more much to him. Hard to believe that it was all thanks to Topher for helping her realize that.

* * *

**I know Topher's a bit of a vain narcissist in Pahkitew Island, but I figured I'd make him break character a bit so that I'd make him more likable as a human being. It sucked that I would've likely wanted to see it happen in the show, but it didn't. But I'm not complaining one bit. It's like one of those 'what if' scenarios I like to put on my stories. It definitely helps.**

**Don't forget feedback, everyone! And congratulations for Germany on winning the 2014 FIFA World Cup! Salud!**


End file.
